The Dark Knight Ascensions
by Shant22
Summary: The Dark Knight returns in Ascensions


The dark knight Ascensions

As darkness set upon the night sky, a light gleamed across the city's buildings. The glossy windows reflecting a symbol that projected from a spot light. Sirens were heard echoing through the city streets, disrupting the peaceful and unusually quit night in Gotham. A bat like figure stood alone on a ledge of Wayne tower as he watched fresh chaos insinuating below. Its a car chase; two cop cars in pursuit of a high jacked swat car. "we're in pursuit of the suspects on 3rd and Chase! We need backup!" yelled the leading lieutenant. the female dispatchers voice came in through the radio, "copy that Sargent. three squad cars have been dispatched to your location for interception". The dark terrifying Knight stepped forward off the ledge as his cape gnashed through the wind behind him descending upon the approaching stolen squad car. The face underneath the cowl of the figure was that of grim aggravation as his eyes peered upon the fast approaching street beneath. As the vehicle came into view the Dark Knight grabbed his cape, sending an electric current through it, stiffening it, the wind catching beneath causing him to glide across the street onto the top off the suspects vehicle. He kneeled on to one knee as his tall and fearsome figure came in and out of view of the duel high beams of the leading Crown Royal in pursuit behind. "Its him!" yelled the officer in the leading car. he picked up his radio signaling all squad cars in pursuit to back down off the pursuit. "The problem is taken care of gentlemen, follow for support". The thugs inside the car were overwhelmed with stress and fear. The driver peering through the rear view mirror with sweat rolling down his brows. three in the back with semi automatics ready to fire. A loud thump then rang above them. "what was that" screamed one of the thugs as he looked up, startled by the noise and jolt. "they're backing off" interjected the driver, as his demeanor changed from that of a frown to that of a smile, and finally into one of cocky smirk, foolishly thinking that he pulled it off. "that'll teach them!" he laughed. those were the last words that came out of his mouth as the dark knight grabbed a low grade explosive and planted it on the drivers side window. a sudden flash and explosion erupted through the side window shattering the bullet proof glass into pieces throwing the driver into panic. A blacked gloved hand came through grabbing his shell shocked and motionless body through the side. The dark knight pulled him out as one of the others inside the car dropped his gun, disparately reaching for the steering wheel to take control. While settling himself into the now vacant drivers seat, yelled, "Check that out would ya?!" The other two swung open the rear door hatches, with the cold air rushing in, and the view of the now distant Crown Royals and the rushing yellow painted asphalt bellow. Climbing up top the flat roof, they saw the Dark Knights fearsome shadow. "Its him!" yelled one of them with an attempt to be heard, in the midst of the choppy winds, reverberating through the air around the truck. "Shoot" yelled the other. The dark knight turned his face towards the two suspects behind with the other still in his grasp as the two opened fire. He grabbed a gun like device, the grappling gun, out of his belt with his left hand, with his body in a half twisted stance, pulling the trigger, launching a hook with an attached sling. The metal frame beneath the two suspects feet sparked with an instant blaze as the hook lodged itself into it. The tall figure swung back nocking the two thugs into the truck as their bodies crashed into the caged insides, scattered bullets spewing everywhere. With his gloved fingers still firmly grasped upon the first thugs neck, the two got up with one still holding a gun. He pointed the nozzle in an attempt to gun down the tall and fearsome Knight, but with no avail, as the Knight hurled the first thugs still motionless body to the side of the truck, curled face down on the floor, and rushed the gunmen with his fist, knocking the gun out of his hand, then spinning in a one hundred eighty degree motion with his back now to the thug, elbowing, then twisting back to meet his face with his fist, knocking him out all in one beautifully articulated motion. The other, attempting to catch him off guard, threw a punch. Having an obvious skill in martial arts, given by his form, the dark knight ducked with a return punch that was surprisingly greeted by a block, and a punch to the right rib of the knights side. With a simultaneous punch from the knight in return, to a ducking, and another punch. The knight, intrigued by his opponents skill, twirled, jabbed, turned, and slammed the thugs body with a leading forearm into the cage of the stolen truck, finishing the tolerated dance. the thug fell with a gasping sigh, as the driver turned back to see his three, once conscious partners, unconscious, and crumpled on the floor behind him. "what are you!" screamed the driver. With the dark knights head bowed down upon his once conscious opponents, raised his eyes beneath the two horned black cowl as he made eye contact with the now terrified driver. "Im BAtman" he yelled in a raspy and ferociously dark tone" with his scowl face. Then with no warning and one giant leap, the bat grabbed and slammed the drivers head into the steering wheel with his black gloved palm, rendering the last of the four unconscious. The truck came to a halting stop, leaving the chasing Crown royals behind in awe. The leading officers foot slammed on the brakes with the other Crown Royals following suit in a scene of skidding black and white wheeled siren'd lights to a sideways halt. The lieutenants jumped out of their vehicles guns drawn, with no dark bat'd figure in sight. One of the younger lieutenants clamored his way through to the forefront of the squadron reaching an older gentleman with grayish red hair and a pair of thick bifocals who goes by the name, commissioner Gordon, and whispered "Sir how does he do that?" Commissioner Gordon gave a humorous grin and responded, "Son I have no idea".


End file.
